Strawberry Panic Ichigosha Girls gone wild
by Ixthedamned
Summary: Strawberry Panic AU fic A vision of what would happen if Strawberry Panic were made in the West rather than as a Japanese Anime...
1. Hijinks in the Bedroom!

TITLE - ICHIGOSHA GIRLS GONE WILD CAST:  
Suzumi TAMAO - A yuri nymphomaniac with a huge crush on NAGISA. Plays the flute. 

Aoi NAGISA - A young freshman inexperienced in the ways of love.

Hanazono SHIZUMA - The hardy old dormitory handyman who's secretly a beautiful woman in disguise

Konohana HIKARI - An innocent young lady who steadfastly refuses to admit that she is gay

Nanto YAYA - HIKARI'S childhood friend who has a huge crush on her. Though they have done the horizontal ditty, HIKARI refuses to admit that they are together.

SCENE 1

Ichigo-sha dormitory, DAY. All the usual furniture present in a student dormitory is absent, save for a large HEART SHAPED BED that dominates the room. In the corner there is a FLIMSY DESK with some of TAMAO'S PORN on it.

Enter TAMAO and NAGISA.

NAGISA: Ah! Tanoshikatta! That music lesson was so fun, wasn't it Tamao-chan?

TAMAO: It certainly was, Nagisa-chan! but it would have been much less fun had Nagisa-chan not been there to see me play!

NAGISA: And I didn't know that you could play the flute so well!

TAMAO laughs sweetly

TAMAO: By the way, Nagisa-chan, how are you feeling after running that marathon yesterday?

NAGISA: Actually, I'm feeling quite stiff! My muscles feel all tense and knotty.

NAGISA rubs her lower back and groans

TAMAO: Of course I would be happy to give you a massage, Nagisa-chan! Just take off all your clothes and lie back on the bed and relax.

NAGISA: All my clothes?

TAMAO: Of course, silly! How am I supposed to give you a proper massage through those thick clothes of yours?

NAGISA:(sweatdrops) Uhh, OK, Tamao-chan...

NAGISA disrobes and lies down on the HEART SHAPED BED. TAMAO removes a bottle of LUBRICANT from the desk drawer.

NAGISA: Uh...what's that, Tamao-chan?

TAMAO quickly hides the bottle from view

TAMAO: It's massage oil, Nagisa-chan! Massage oil!

NAGISA: But I thought I read "Mango flav..."

TAMAO: (interrupts) Don't worry about that Nagisa-chan, you're making your muscles more tense! Just lie back and relax, ne?

NAGISA: (hesitant)...OK

TAMAO starts to spread LUBRICANT over NAGISA'S back and thighs.

NAGISA: Ooh, that oil feels good, Tamao-chan! I can feel my aches melting away already!

TAMAO'S hands slip down to NAGISA'S NAUGHTY BITS

NAGISA: Ahh! Ohh! Tamao-chan! What are you doing? It's dirty down there! Ahh! But it feels so good!

TAMAO: (giggles) I'll make you feel much better, Nagisa-chan!

TAMAO glomps NAGISA. HIJINKS ensue

SFX: Knock on Door

TAMAO looks up. She has what appears to be a MILK MOUSTACHE. NAGISA is comatose.

SFX: Laughter

TAMAO: Come in!

Door opens. Enter SHIZUMA dressed in DUNGAREES and carrying a TOOLKIT. She has a large FAKE MOUSTACHE.

SHIZUMA: (noticing comatose NAGISA) Oh, I'm sorry, did I come at a bad time?

TAMAO: No! Not at all! What can I help you with?

SHIZUMA: I just came to fix your fridge, but it appears that someone has removed all the tools from my toolkit and replaced them with a variety of sex toys.

TAMAO: That's no problem at all! In fact, we don't even have a fridge!

TAMAO glomps SHIZUMA. More HIJINKS ensue. Sometime during the proceedings, SHIZUMA'S FALSE MOUSTACHE falls off.

Enter HIKARI. TAMAO and SHIZUMA are still doing the HORIZONTAL CHA-CHA on the bed next to a comatose NAGISA. HIKARI is wearing a SUKUMIZU.

HIKARI: Hi guys! We're here for the usual tea party. ZOMG! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!

TAMAO and SHIZUMA don't look up. HIKARI looks horrified and takes a step back. Enter YAYA wearing a skimpy POSTAGE STAMP SIZED BIKINI.  
YAYA sweatdrops.

HIKARI: But ahh! Watching them makes me feel warm and tingly inside! Am I perverted Yaya-chan?

YAYA: (seizing her chance) No, Hikari-chan! It's perfectly normal for a girl's tnogue to be up another girl's ass like that! And incidentally, I have always loved you!

HIKARI: Oh Yaya-chan! I love you too!

More Glompage. Yet more HIJINKS ensue.

CUT TO: Ichigo-sha dormitory, EVENING. SHIZUMA, TAMAO, HIKARI and NAGISA (who is now awake and wondering where all the other naked girls came from) are lying in the HEART SHAPED BED. TAMAO is smoking a POST-COITAL CIGARETTE.

SHIZUMA is still comatose. YAYA is flicking through TAMAO'S PORN.

NAGISA: (to HIKARI). You know, I never thought it could feel so good...you know, with another girl!

FADE TO BLACK

SCENE 1 END

TSUZUKU

----------------------------

For feedback please visit my blog/archive at http/ 


	2. Embarassment in the Bathroom!

Ichigosha Girls gone wild Chapter 2 

CAST

Konohana HIKARI - A shy retiring flower of a girl whose virginity was violently snatched away from her by a rabid Yaya-chan in Scene 1. Now she aches to try out her new found skills on her underclassmen

Okuwaka TSUBOMI - An innocent underclassman with a crush on HIKARI. We all know what's goingto happen now, don't we...

Tsukidate CHIYO - The token loli. Tight as the proverbial trousers of Richard O'Brien

Nanto YAYA - Self proclaimed teacher of all things seafood related.

Hanazono SHIZUMA - The cross dressing handyman who is always vexed that her tools keep disappearing and get replaced by a variety of lesbian sex toys.

SCENE 2

INT BATHROOM. Shower is on and the floor is tiled, and dominated by the presence of a large HEART-SHAPED BATH in dashing pastel pink. PUMPING PORNO MUZAK piipes through PINK FUR LACED SPEAKERS. The towels are embroidered "HERS AND HERS" The SHAMPOO AND CONDITIONER BOTTLES on the side of the bath are strangely PHALLIC in shape. The room is filled with STEAM lit pink by the pastel lighting. A vase of LILIES reclines by the frosted window.

HIKARI is having a shower. She hums the Strawberry Panic Opening theme (badly). The shower turns off and HIKARI emerges from the cubicle. She is dripping wet, but her hair is DRY AND IMMACULATELY COIFFEURED.

Enter TSUBOMI. She is wearing an ELEMENTARY SCHOOL SERAFUKU that is 2 sizes too small for her. She notices NAKED HIKARI.

TSUBOMI: (shocked) Aa! Hikari sempai! I didn't notice you were taking a shower, I'm really sorry!

TSUBOMI averts her eyes, but not so that she can't SNEAK A PEEK. HIKARI makes a futile attempt to cover herself, but somehow manages to make herself MORE ALLURING.

HIKARI: Aa! Tsubomi-chan! Don't look, it's embarassing!

TSUBOMI edges towards the door

TSUBOMI: Err..Well, if you don't mind, I'll be going now, onee-sama...

HIKARI: Aaa, wait, Tsubomi-chan. (TSUBOMI hesitates) You saw me naked, now you can't just leave without me seeing you naked as well...

HIKARI seductively approaches a TSUBOMI who is now sweating profusely. TSUBOMI gulps down a lump in her throat the size of NEW MEXICO.

HIKARI pulls off the bow on TSUBOMI's serafuku, and two buttons on her shirt POP OFF LIKE HOT CHAMPAGNE. TSUBOMI's chest strains against the material like PUPPIES IN A HOT CAR. HIKARI unzips TSUBOMI's RIDICULOUSLY SHORT SKIRT and pulls it down.

HIKARI: No panties! You naughty girl...

TSUBOMI blushes like a BEETROOT WITH HIGH BLOOD PRESSURE.

We cut to two minutes later, because undressing is boring. HIKARI and TSUBOMI are both BIRTHDAY SUIT CLAD. TSUBOMI is inexplicably ties to the towel rail and HIKARI is avidly sampling her FRUITS DE LA MER.

TSUBOMI: Aagh, Hikari-oneesama! I've never done anything like this before...Except last week with Chiyo-chan in the library...and with Yaya-sempai in the woods behind the cathedral...and when Tamao-oneesama gave me a strap on and told me to do Nagisa-  
oneesama until she passed ou...mmph!

HIKARI silences TSUBOMI by stuffing a CONVENIENTLY PLACED BALL-GAG into her mouth.

ZOOM OUT

We catch sight of another figure watching through a crack in the door. As we zoom in we see that it is Tsukidate CHIYO. She is wearing a PE KIT complete with BLOOMERS. She is breathing heavily and her fingers are moving faster than THE PENCIL ON AN ITALIAN WAITER'S NOTEPAD.

CHIYO: Aah, Tsubomi-chan, the way your drool drips through the ball gag is sooo kawaii!

SOMEONE glomps CHIYO from behind. She stops diddling herself in surprise.

YAYA: Well well, what do we have here? It looks like I've caught a little voyeur...

CHIYO: Ya..Yaya onee-sama! I...I didn't mean to...

YAYA: You shouldn't be watching her, you won't learn anything like that. With me, on the other hand, you'll learn plenty! You weren't planning on doing any serious walking in the next week or so, were you?

CHIYO: Err...n...no.

YAYA: Good.

YAYA glomps CHIYO

HIJINKS ensue.

We cut back and forth between HIKARI riding TSUBOMI's face like FRANKIE DETTORI WINNING THE GRAND NATIONAL and CHIYO being violated with various objects that wouldn't look out of place growing in the 10000 YEAR OLD CEDAR FORESTS OF YAKUSHIMA.

Inexplicably, everyone COMES AT THE SAME TIME.

CUT TO: Everyone is CREAM CRACKERED. and lying on the floor covered in the obligatory layer of sweat that glistens even though there isn't much light. TSUBOMI's face resembles an ATTACK OF THE KILLER SLIMEBALLS. CHIYO's various orifices ECHO LIKE THE GRAND CANYON.

Enter SHIZUMA. She is wearing her usual FALSE MOUSTACHE which she has glued on crooked. She is carrying her usual TOOLBOX FULL OF TREATS and a MOP HANDLE.

SHIZUMA: Oi you lot! You've all made such a mess and now I can't clean it up since someone took all my mopheads and replaced them with a variety of bondage equipment!

YAYA grins.

Everyone glomps SHIZUMA.

SCENE 2 END.

I just realised that most of Scene 2 is stage direction . Oh well, it resembles western porn more then I guess...

----------------------------

For feedback please visit my blog/archive at http/ 


	3. Romance on the Beach!

**_Ichigosha Girls gone wild_**

_CAST_

Konohana HIKARI - The resident angel and fan favourite. Having been corrupted by Yaya who knows the depths of debauchery she is prepared to plunge?

Nanto YAYA - Hikari's antithesis and evilyuri extraordinaire. Her one purpose in life - to convert all girls to the order of the lily. Whether they want it or not…

Okuwaka TSUBOMI - Hikari and Yaya's plaything. Looks small, but stretches like superman's jumpsuit. Good thing, if you've ever looked inside Yaya's toybox…

Minamoto CHIKARU - Perhaps the only yuri on campus evil enough to rival Yaya. She makes her living from entrancing and kidnapping innocent young first years and training them to service her needs.

Suzumi TAMAO - Chikaru's apprentice and evilyuri in training

Hanazono SHIZUMA - Our favourite janitor cum pornstar returns minus her moustache! What will people have replaced in her toolbox today?

Aoi NAGISA - The Ichigo-sha resident yurislave. She's got to study hard to get her grade I in cunnilingus or ther'll be trouble…

_SCENE 3_

_EXT. BEACH, DAY. We pan up over a perfect tropical beach. The sun is shining, the birds are singing, plastic palm trees wave in the background, etc. etc ad nauseam. As is usual on beaches such as this, no-one is around. _

_Enter YAYA and HIKARI running across the beach like LION AND GAZELLE (respectively). YAYA is wearing a BLACK ANTI-BIKINI (the designer of which clearly needed a lesson on the human anatomy). HIKARI is wearing a WHITE STRING BIKINI which she struggles to keep covering her WELL ENDOWED NUBILE YOUNG FRAME. YAYA is carrying a large bag full of INTERESTING THINGS. She glomps HIKARI and they go tumbling into the sea. _

HIKARI: Mou, Yaya-chan! Your hands ended up "there" again! It's embarrassing! Girls shouldn't touch each other there you know…

YAYA:(_not altogether convincingly_) Sorry Hikari-chan, it was _completely_ by accident. And anyway, Hikari-chan looks so _tasty_ in that swimsuit…

HIKARI:(_blushes_) Yaya-chan, it's embarassing! It's all because someone took all the school swimsuits out of my bag and replaced them with these tiny white string thingys…

YAYA:(_whistles, innocently_) Ehehe. I wonder who could have done that…

HIKARI: And to top it all off, Amane-sempai couldn't come to the beack with us.

YAYA:(_feigning surprise_) Oh, what a shame…What happened?

HIKARI: The nurse said that she tripped and fell down the stairs and accidentally tragically stabbed herself through the neck with a kitchen knife. But she said that she's going to be okay though, but with the usual temporary memory loss.  
YAYA: (_sotto_) Damn.

HIKARI: Did you say something, Yaya-chan?

YAYA: Just saying that its good that she's OK. (_sotto_) I'll just have to use a bigger knife next time… (brightly) So, Hikari-chan, do you want to play with the things I brought in my bag-of interesting-things?

HIKARI: (_apprehensive_) Aw Yaya-chan, you haven't brought that huge thing, have you? I'm still recoveering from last time…

YAYA: (_grinning like a yurimaniac_) But the way Hikari walked like a croquet hoop for a week was _soooo cute!_

HIKARI: (_jumps back_) Ah! Yaya-chan! I think I just got stung by a jellyfish!

YAYA: Oh _no,_ Hikari-chan! If I remember correctly, the cure for that is….(_YAYA advances on a cowering HIKARI and we pan away just in time_)

_We cut to CHIKARU and TAMAO relaxing under a parasol close by. In the distance, we can still hear the sounds of FLUID FILLED HIJINKS and the odd snippet of "Yaya-chan, it didn't sting me there, why are you touching it?" and "Nnng, it won't come out! Yaya-chan, just think of waterfalls!"._

_CHIKARU and TAMAO are both wearing EVILYURI SUNGLASSES. KIZUNA and REMON are SOMEWHERE DOWN UNDER servicing their needs. SHIZUMA and NAGISA are tied up nearby in a sixty-nine, but JUST OUT OF TONGUE'S REACH._

NAGISA: Ah, Chikaru-sama! Nagisa is getting crampy! Please let Nagisa go, Chikaru-sama!

CHIKARU just laughs at her and pushes KIZUNA's head down harder.

NAGISA: (_slumps_) Uguu…

SHIZUMA: Stop moving round, Nagisa, you're making sand go inside…Damn, if only someone hadn't stolen all the knives I had secreted in my boots and replaced themall with dental dams…

NAGISA: Oopsie, sorry Shizuma-sama, that was Nagisa that did that.

SHIZUMA: (_resigned_) Why, Nagisa, Why?

NAGISA: Because Nagisa didn't want to get any diseases from Shizuma-sama's dirty mouth! Ehehe.

SHIZUMA: If my arms were free, I would beat you down, Nagisa.

NAGISA:(_brightly_) Well, its a good thing we're tied up then, isn't it, Shizuma-sama!

_We pan back over to CHIKARU and TAMAO. At that moment, CHIKARU inexplicably COMES LIKE GANGBUSTERS. KIZUNA looks rather oxygen deprived._

CHIKARU: Ahh, there's nothing quite like a nice relaxing day out on the beach, eh, Tamao-san?

TAMAO: It's all thanks to you for inviting me, Chikaru-sama! Have the activities of the "Eat Chikaru-sama out in public places or get punished in several interesting ways" club been going on long?

CHIKARU: Nearly two weeks now. I think this club is a keeper.

KIZUNA: (_looking up_) Chikaru-sama, Kizuna's tongue is tired and her mouth is dry. Can Kizuna have an itsy little drink of water please?

CHIKARU: (_Smacks KIZUNA upside the head_). No! Get back down there and do as you're told, Kizuna! I've only come five times today. If you don't make at least ten, you're getting the 4 inch anal beads. All ten of them!

KIZUNA whimpers and GETS BACK DOWN TO BUSINESS.

CHIKARU:(_sighs_) Don't you just love the beach…

_We cut back to YAYA and HIKARI mid-hijinks. There is a SIGNIFICANT DEGREE OF NUDITY. HIKARI lies panting on the sand glistening with SEAWATER and something else NOT ENTIRELY UNPLEASANT. YAYA is fiddling with the buckles of something that wouldn't look out of place on a CERTAIN LARGE SEAFARING MAMMAL_.

_Enter TSUBOMI_

TSUBOMI: Hikari-sempai, I came like you asked me to…

HIKARI: (_getting up_) Ah, Tsubomi-chan, just in time…

_YAYA hands HIKARI a similar device and they advance towards her menacingly._

TSUBOMI: Ahhahha, what's this all about, guys? What are you going to do with those? Surely you don't think they'll fi…….(_we see the slow dawning of realisation and then, terror._)

_TSUBOMI starts to back away but is double glomped by YAYA and HIKARI. Double team hijinks ensue._

_CUT TO: Hours later, EXT beach, EVENING. SHIZUMA and NAGISA have been released and are GOING AT IT LIKE RABBITS. NAGISA has a rather nasty looking bruise upside the head. KIZUNA and REMON are sitting to one side gulping pints of water. For some reason or another, KIZUNA does not look able to SIT DOWN. CHIKARU is flicking though TAMAO'S NEW PORN. TAMAO is browsing the ANAL BEADS SECTION OF CHIKARU'S TOY CATALOGUE. TSUBOMI is glossy eyed and comatose and gapes wider than ALANIS MORISSETTE. YAYA and HIKARI are off to one side smooching._

HIKARI: Yaya-chan, thank you for showing me that yuri-sex can be good when your partner isn't a boring blue haired tomboy obsessed with equine bestiality. I love you Yaya-chan.

YAYA: I love you too, Hikari.

_They hug._

_Pan up over sunset_

_FADE TO BLACK_

_THE END._


End file.
